The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rhododendron plant botanically known as Rhododendron simsii and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Christine Siena’.
‘Christine Siena’ was discovered as a natural branch mutation of the parent plant Rhododendron ‘Christine Magic’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,096). ‘Christine Siena’ was discovered in March of 2000 in a cultivated area of Moerbeke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Christine Siena’ by cuttings was first performed in October of 2000 in Moerbeke, Belgium. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.